


Lessons Learned

by foxtales



Series: The David Tennant/Top Gear Presenters Challenge [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dry Fucking, Humiliation kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: The Stig teaches David his place.
Relationships: The Stig/David Tennant
Series: The David Tennant/Top Gear Presenters Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> So tigg71 and I were fangirling David Tennant and the question, 'which of the TG presenters could you see him with?' came up. We couldn't decide, so we divided them up and have come up with arguments for each of the presenters. This is my argument for the Stig and David.
> 
> Don't miss her arguments for [David and Jeremy](http://tigg71.livejournal.com/105338.html) and [David and Richard](http://tigg71.livejournal.com/115605.html). Also, I've written [James and David](http://foxtales.livejournal.com/26233.html). I hope within these four stories, there might be something for everyone. 
> 
> Many thanks out to dicorvo and rembrandt13 for the lovely betas.

David was a bit off-balance. They'd hustled him into the hangar straight after his run and left him there, which he knew was not the normal protocol. He'd been chatting to James while they'd both drunk their tea and James had been telling him that once the stars were done, they were patted on the back by the Stig, then escorted to the portakabin for refreshments before filming of their segment began. He knew his laps hadn't been kind to the Lacetti, but really, how much trouble could he be in? David bloody Soul had broken _both_ cars on his turns round the track!

He was still wondering what to do with himself when the door to the bay he was waiting in slammed open and the Stig stalked in, kicked the door closed and got right up in David's personal space. David backed up until he was leaning back against the car, elbows resting on the roof, trying to seem unfazed.

"What are you-" was as far as David got before he was grabbed and shoved over the side of the bonnet. He wasn't sure of exactly what was coming, but he wanted it - even if he'd tried to deny it, it would be obvious should the Stig reach around - so he went with it, pressing his growing erection to the side panel of the car and biting back the resulting moan. The Stig pinned him in place - an arm across David's back and shoulders, his own arousal firm against David's arse, hips cocked to provide constant pressure. 

"You destroyed that car, Tennant." The voice was muffled inside the helmet, but there was no mistaking the irritation.

"And?"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" the Stig demanded, punctuating the last word with a forceful thrust of his hips.

"David Soul - _oh my god_!" He was cut off by the Stig kicking his legs further apart and pressing his thigh hard against David's balls.

"He didn't have to deal with _me_ ," the Stig said matter-of-factly. "Different Stig, different David."

"I didn't mean to - _Christ_ \- break the bloody car." David would have been happier had his voice not sounded so breathy, and he certainly didn't think the moan when he'd ground down against the Stig's thigh had helped to make his point.

"If you'd told me you couldn't drive, we could have made arrangements."

"I can drive!" David pushed back against the Stig in protest, turning his head to glare.

"Tell that to third gear," the Stig growled, pushing David's head down so that his cheek was against the bonnet. 

"Fuck you," he snarled back, squirming against the hold on him.

"That won't be happening, Tennant. If there's any fucking here today, I'll be doing it." 

Another hard shove from behind, driving him into the car, the pressure against his prick and bollocks making him shiver and moan.

"Like that, do you?" The Stig's voice, low and gravelly and close to his ear, sent another shiver through him.

"Maybe." A hand was shoved roughly between him and the car, and he couldn't stop the movement of his hips pushing his aching cock against the Stig's palm.

"Doesn't feel like a maybe to me," the Stig taunted, squeezing hard.

David bit back the groan, but he couldn't stop his dick from twitching in the Stig's grasp.

"Someone's eager to be taught a lesson." 

The amusement in the Stig's voice sent a shard of humiliation through David and he flushed. "I don't need to be taught a lesson," he snapped, hating the way his breath hitched as the Stig pressed his erection against the seam of David's jeans.

"I'll have to beg to differ," the Stig said, low and silky. He released David's cock to unbutton his flies and then pulled the jeans and pants down just enough to bare David's arse.

David tensed immediately. "I don't-"

The Stig's sharp laugh cut him off. "You don't what, Tennant? Want this? Is that why your prick is trying to put a dent in the side of this car?"

"I..." he trailed off because it was obvious that he very much _did_ want this - the Stig holding him down and making him burn with need and humiliation. He didn't understand it, had never wanted anything like this before, and he was as scared as he was turned on by it. "I'm not..." he tried again to articulate what was going through his mind but the words just weren't there.

"You're not brilliant with direction?" the Stig interjected, his voice almost tender. He ran a gloved hand over David's right buttock lightly before bringing it back down in a stinging smack. Another blow landed, this time on his left buttock. "You're not yet seeing the error of your ways?"

This time David whimpered as the hand made contact - the Stig had obviously done this before and knew how to make each strike count. He dearly wished that thought hadn't sent a shiver down his spine. "Please," he moaned as he ground against the car.

"You don't even know what you're begging for, do you?" The Stig punctuated each word with a smack until David's arsecheeks were red and hot to the touch. "You don't know if you want me to stop or keep going," he continued, his words condescending, almost pitying.

David hunched his shoulders, shamed further because the Stig was right - again.

" _I_ know what you want, though," came that soft voice that wasn't even trying to hide the jagged and cutting undertones. The gloved hand was back, stroking lightly, barely touching the abused flesh of his arse, yet still sending sparks of heat and pain through him.

David wondered how that was possible, when he was so utterly lost. He couldn't think right now, couldn't fight and didn't even know if he wanted to, all he could do was take whatever the Stig wanted to give him. His eyes fluttered closed as he released a sigh and relaxed as much as he could.

"That's good," the Stig said as his gloved hand stroked through David's hair gently. "Maybe you're not quite as useless as I thought."

David's breath stuttered out and he swallowed, throat dry, as the fingers brushed lightly down the side of his face. "Please," he whispered. The fingers stopped moving, resting on his cheekbone, the palm so close to David's mouth, he could kiss it if he dared. There was a lengthy pause and David's tongue swept across his dry lips. "Please?"

"Please what? How can I give you anything when you can't tell me what you want?" The disappointment in the Stig's voice made him flush again; he could feel his ear burning with it.

"Are you embarrassed? You should be."

He flinched, the words like a slap. "Show me, then," he said, surprised but thankful that his voice wasn't as brittle or as needy as he felt.

The Stig laughed. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Tennant. You _ask_ me and I decide whether I'm going to give it to you or not."

"Will you...Are you going to fuck me?"

"Yes."

"What...what if I don't want that?"

"If you didn't want that, you'd have gone a long time ago."

The knowing smirk that David could hear in the Stig's voice made him want to curl up into himself. The man seemed to know exactly how to make him feel the most vulnerable and he hated it. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to learn your place, Tennant."

"And you think you're going to teach me my place by fucking me?"

The Stig exhaled - the smallest of sighs - and David felt utterly ridiculous, which undoubtedly was exactly what the Stig wanted. "I don't understand."

"Clearly."

"Would you explain? Please?"

"You aren't getting fucked _until_ you learn your place. You want my cock in your arse, but I'm not giving you that until you've earned it."

David looked up at the Stig out of the very corner of his eye, and suddenly pushed back as hard as he could. The Stig was prepared, though, and didn't move. He kicked David's feet further apart and increased the pressure of his arm, forcing David's chest harder against the bonnet, effectively taking away any further attempts to dislodge him.

"That's not the way to earn what you want, Tennant."

David flushed again at the calmly amused tone, realising that there was no way for him to win this - whatever it was; the Stig had him well and truly in hand, and there really was nothing he could do about it. He also realised that he _wanted_ to be there, _wanted_ to be humiliated and splayed against the car he'd ruined, _wanted_ to be fucked, hard, against the bonnet by a man whose face he might never see. He could have those things, could have whatever he wanted - he just needed to ask in the right way. He understood, then; suddenly knew what to do and made the choice to do it. True, he'd never wanted this before, but he wanted it now, and that was reason enough for him to swallow his fear, exhale shakily, and stop fighting. He let go of the tension and slumped against the car.

"Lovely," the Stig murmured, his fingers brushing across David's cheek again before trailing down his neck.

David didn't move as the gloved hand slid down his back, fingers tracing down both sides of his spine. He was expecting to feel the thick material over the tender skin of his bum, but it didn't happen. The Stig's hand was gone now, and David missed the light pressure of it. He started at the ripping sound until he realised, hearing it again, that the Stig was removing his gloves. He shivered at the thought of actual skin on skin contact.

He didn't have long to wait before the Stig's hand was back, his fingers tracing the dimples at the base of David's spine before sliding down, fingernails dragging gently over the curve of David's arse. David pressed his cheek harder against the bonnet, his eyes tightly closed, teeth bared at the sting, but didn't move otherwise.

There was a pleased hum from the Stig, and his fingers dipped between David's legs to cup his balls while his thumb pressed behind them, rubbing the sensitive skin. He squeezed and then let go, running the thumbnail up and over David's entrance.

"Fuck!" David cried out loudly, his whole body jerking and pressing back.

"Knew you'd like that." Smug. David wanted to punch him. Maybe he would - later.

"Yes," he bit out, not willing to give anymore than that.

The Stig chuckled, slipping his finger back down to circle David's hole before he pushed it in.

David gasped, tensing automatically because he hadn't been prepared. He spent a few moments calling himself every name he could think of, and then he very deliberately took a deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing the tension as much as he could. It took another breath, but then the Stig was pulling his finger out and pushing two back in. It burned and it fucking hurt, but David panted his way through it, fearing and wanting what he knew had to be coming soon.

Another pleased sound, and then the Stig's thumb was back behind David's balls, pressing steadily while his fingers worked David open.

"Stig, _please_ ," David moaned.

"Please what?"

"I need...Will you...Would you just fuck me already?" That sounded distinctly less snarly outside of his head. In fact, it had pretty much been whined, which only added to David's shame.

"Think you're ready for me, Tennant?" the Stig taunted. Christ, David could hear the sneer in the man's voice.

"Why don't you find out?" There, that sounded more in control.

The Stig gave a husky laugh as he withdrew his fingers. "Spirited. I like that."

David felt a shift in the Stig's position as he switched sides, the hand that had been inside of him now was across David's back. David sucked in a loud breath as he heard velcro pull apart and then the zip of the racing overalls being lowered. He shivered as he felt the tip of the Stig's cock bumping against the tender skin of his arse and moaned loudly as it was teasingly pressed between his cheeks. David was on the verge of pleading again when the Stig thrust hard, sinking to the root in his arse and he was too busy crying out and panting through the pain.

"Still think you're ready for me?" More taunting. Fuck him.

"Yes," David hissed, clenching down hard around the Stig's cock. At the surprised grunt, he felt a certain sense of accomplishment. The Stig wasn't impervious, then.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Might be," he hedged. The resulting laughter stung.

"Oh, David," the Stig responded gently, and David knew he was in trouble. "You have no idea, do you?"

Before he could respond, the Stig had withdrawn and plunged back in again, leaving David to moan brokenly. But then he was motionless again, simply filling David and doing nothing else. David pushed back, and the Stig placed his free hand on David's lower back, pressing lightly.

"Do that again, Tennant, and I will leave you stood here against this car with your pants down around your ankles like the whore you are."

David shuddered at the tone of voice - still soft, but laced with steel and just the right amount of viciousness. "Oh, God," he manged to choke out, fighting the urge to take what he wanted so badly. He completely believed that the Stig would carry out his threat, and that was not something David wanted to experience. He took a deep breath and released the tension.

"You're getting quite good at that," the Stig murmured, lifting his hand and lightly scratching down David's back with his fingernails while he rotated his hips.

"Thank you," David said, his breath hitching as the Stig's cock rubbed over his prostate. He'd been rewarded richly for following the rules, and not just physically either. He'd earned approval as well as pleasure and he wanted that again; wanted the warm tones, not the cool and taunting ones.

He sighed as the Stig rotated his hips another time, and stayed still as the Stig pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside of David's arse.

"Nothing to say this time?"

David's eyes drifted shut, allowing the taunt to slide off him. If he reacted, then he'd lose the heat and stretch of the Stig's cock entirely. "Please," he said thickly. "I want to feel you again." He could feel the tension coil in and around the Stig, so he was quite surprised to feel the gentle stroking of the backs of the Stig's fingers on his cheek before they slid down to grip David's hip.

"You'll do."

Oh, that delicious approval. It underscored every thrust of the Stig's hips as he pounded into David. It heightened everything - made the pleasure better, made the pain sharper, made him want to do anything to stay in this place. Now there was a rhythm, and the Stig was grunting with every powerful stroke and David finally realised his place in this - whatever it was. He had been pleasuring the Stig with his fight and finally with his submission. He understood.

"Stig?"

"Yes, David?" Ah, that previously steady and controlled voice was rushed, hoarse, and David thrilled in the knowledge that _he_ had made it that way.

"I...I think I like my place," he managed in between harsh breathy moans.

"Christ, David, bloody _hell_!" the Stig cried out as his hips snapped twice more. David could feel it when the Stig came, revelled in it, and in the tightening of the fingers at his hip, the way the Stig rolled up on the balls of his feet to press in just that little bit further as he shuddered through his orgasm.

He could feel his own orgasm gathering and he fought hard to stay still and not come just by thinking about what had happened and why. He clenched his thighs and pressed himself against the car trying to hold back. "God, Stig, I'm going to come, I can't...I can't hold it much longer..."

He felt the Stig's softening cock twitch inside of him and it was just about enough to tip him over. He banged his head against the bonnet and clenched his jaw hard enough to hurt. " _Please_ ," he cried desperately.

The Stig pulled out and turned David around to face him, then reached down to grab David's straining cock. "Let me see you come."

David felt the rough stroke, the twist at the end and the Stig's fingernail scratching over the head of his prick, and then he was coming, spurting over the Stig's hand and stomach as he fell back against the bonnet.

"Gorgeous," the Stig murmured, voice low and warm.

David let that voice wash over him as he lay, shuddering, trying to catch his breath. It felt bloody amazing right at this moment. He heard the rustle of cloth, felt himself being gently wiped clean and a moment later, the zip of the overalls. He raised his head and smiled. "That was brilliant, love. We should re-enact our first time more often."


End file.
